dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Okuri-Inu
Okuri-Inus '''(送り犬, lit. "Sending-Off Dog"), also known as '''Okuri-Ōkamis (送り狼, lit. "Sending-Off Wolf") are a species of Youkai infamous for their ferocity and grim aura that terrifies even the strongest of Youkai in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Summary Okuri-Inus are a rare, but dangerous specie of Youkai that harbor ferocity that incites fear within other Youkai. This effect even takes hold in Youkai stronger than them, causing them to be likened to the Boogeyman of the Youkai world. They are revered as the most sought after assassins and bodyguards amongst both the West and East Factions. They, despite being both valued and feared by the two Youkai factions, are viewed rather negatively by all Youkai as voracious beasts that can strike at any moment. As a result, they have been exiled to live in forests and mountain passes away from the rest of the Youkai. Physiology Okuri-Inus are Youkai that take the form of a wild dog or wolf with either pitch-black fur or, in rare instances, no fur at all. These creatures always bear piercing red eyes that seem to harbor a slight glow; a distinct feature that sets them apart from their natural counterparts. Their teeth and claws are capable of easily tearing through whole bodies and most armors. Despite their malnourished and unhealthy appearance, these Youkai are incredibly fast and rather strong. Unlike most Youkai, these Youkai are usually unable to use Youjustu properly and thus rely more on their physical prowess. They are often confused for Hellhounds; those of which bear similar appearances. Despite this, they are entirely different creatures with different abilities and behaviors. Thus making mixing them together a fatal mistake. Stronger specimens are capable of properly using Youjutsu and attaining their own human forms; as is the case with Akaho. They, however, always harbor intimidating human forms alongside their trademark red eyes, dog ears, and claws. This, as a result, causes their fear inducing aura to affect humans and humanoid creatures along with other Youkai. Behavior The behavior of an Okuri-Inu can be simply described as stalker-esque in nearly everything it does. When in the wild, Okuri-Inus follow anything, mostly humans, that treads on their turf closely and precisely; flawlessly matching step for step while maintaining a safe distance from their target. They will proceed to follow their target until he/she stumbles or trips; at that point, the Okuri-Inu will attack and tear apart the unfortunate victim with astounding speed and precision before eating the remains. As grim and hopeless as the situation seems, it is possible to avoid such a fate by pretending to have fallen intentionally by stating things such as "this is exhausting;" taking a seating position afterwards and taking a short rest. This will cause the Okuri-Inu to sit and wait patiently for the target to begin walking again. While this is a frightening occurrence, no other Youkai or animal will bother the target while being followed by a Okuri-Inu out of sheer fear. Once the target leaves the creature's home, it will stop following and will head back into its habitat. Okuri-Inus, when in the presence of friends or when in a city or city-like environment, will follow behind its friend or a random individual; matching his/her pace step for step. They never step ahead of the one they are following and are often considered to be stalkers because of it. If one were to trip or stumble in the presence of an Okuri-Inu, it will rush to aid the individual at full speed instead of tearing the person apart immediately. If an Okuri-Inu wishes to diverge from the selected person's path, it will simply chose another person to follow. If the person an Okuri-Inu is following stops, it will stop as well and wait for the person to continue. Okuri-Inus, when being civil, are rather quiet and loyal. They will defend the person they are following ferociously, sometimes killing the attacker on accident. They only speak when spoken to, thus making them seem rather drone-like. Despite this, they are expressive and will react like a normal human being at anything they see or hear. When in combat, an Okuri-Inu will never attack first. Instead, they will dodge until they see the opponent stumble or trip; attacking with speed, ferocity, and Youjustu upon such an occurrence. After a short span of time, they will return to being evasive. If an opponent decides to flee after the first rush, an Okuri-Inu will behave much like one in the wild; only this time it will follow the opponent until he/she stumbles or trips. Flying away and even entering another dimension won't protect the opponent forever, as it will persue the opponent until he/she makes that one minor slip-up that leads to their gruesome demise. If an opponent decides to re-engage, the Okuri-Inu will again fight evasively. Abilities Incredible Speed: Okuri-Inus are insanely quick. They are capable of moving at speeds that make it seem like they are teleporting instead of running. They are capable of outpacing all but the quickest creatures, even being able to outpace most Ultimate-Class Devils. This, alongside their fear inducement, is their most lethal ability. Fear Inducement: Okuri-Inus instill fear within any and all Youkai and any humanoid creature when in their human form. While the fear isn't overwhelming to the point the individual can't move, it does increase the chance of the individual stumbling or tripping. Thus allowing this Youkai to attack. Enhanced Senses: Being a dog-like species, Okuri-Inus have greatly enhanced hearing and smell. When in a human form, their sense of sight is also greatly improved. Youjutsu: Being Youkai, Okuri-Inus are capable of utilizing Youjutsu. While average members of this species are unable to use it properly, more powerful specimens are capable of expertly utilizing this form of spellcraft. It often manifests in the form of self buffs such as speed and strength enhancements, lacerating wind, cloning illusions, illusions in general, and poisonous breath. It is unknown if they can perform Senjutsu like their Youkai rivals the Nekomata, but they don't really even need it to get the job done. * Heralding Yosuzume: A peculiar Youjutsu reserved for Okuri-Inus. This Youjutsu allows one to manipulate darkness to form flocks upon flocks of red-eyed, sparrow-like birds that serve as both an extension of one's senses and another means of combat. Surprising Strength: Despite their often spindly appearance, Okuri-Inus are actually stronger than they look. While not insanely physically strong, the average Okuri-Inu is capable of overpowering most Top-Class Devils in a contest of strength. Weaknesses * Okuri-Inus can't attack unless the opponent stumbles or trips; making it difficult for an Okuri-Inu to fight more skilled and careful opponents. * Okuri-Inus can't attack resting opponents; making it difficult to fight opponents who know of this loophole. * Dog whistles can effect these creatures as their hearing is similar, if not superior, to that of dogs. ** Likewise, they bear weaknesses similar to those of domesticated dogs. * Their stalker-like tendencies can often lead to them getting stuck in traps. * Most Okuri-Inus are strictly melee fighters, making it difficult to fight against opponents that can fly. Members Akaho is a powerful Okuri-Inu who, for a time, was the main bodyguard of Yasaka herself. He gained his power primarily through genetics and partially through the beings he ate. He would constantly eat Devils who wandered through his territory; which served as his main food source. Eventually, he left his employer for unknown reasons. This was shocking considering the fact that his kind are meant to be loyal to their allies. Some theorized the reason he left was contempt for his coworkers, who were thought to have discriminated against him while some believed he had contempt towards Yasaka herself. Akaho has not stated why he left, nor has he given any hints alluding to his reasoning. Trivia * Okuri-Inus, being canid Youkai, have a natural rivalry with feline Youkai such as Nekomatas. * Okuri-Inus can be distracted by balls, sticks, and frisbees. * Akaho's name means Scarlet (Aka) Stride (Ho), which refers to his bright red eyes and the stalker-like nature of the Okuri-Inu. * Okuri-Inus are often mistaken for Hellhounds. This offends them, causing them to exclaim that Hellhounds smell like sulfur while they smell like an average dog. Category:Fanon Species Category:Fanon Terminology